


Podfic: The Haunting of 221B Baker Street

by magicranberries



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicranberries/pseuds/magicranberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock Holmes is a ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: The Haunting of 221B Baker Street

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Haunting of 221B Baker Street](https://archiveofourown.org/works/547405) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



Written by earlgraytea68

Read by magicranberries

Running time: 55 minutes

Pairing: Sherlock/John

Rating: R

[Download here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fzk1hi9gw90h1v8/The%20Haunting%20of%20221B%20Baker%20Street.mp3?v=0mwng)

Criticism is always more than welcome! If something's wrong with the link or you'd like it uploaded in a different format, just let me know!


End file.
